This disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to power machines with lift arms that can move laterally with respect to at least a portion of the power machine and the control of a lateral position of such a lift arm. One type of power machine that has a lift arm that can move laterally with respect to at least a portion of the power machine is an excavator. Another example of such a power machine is a tractor-loader-backhoe. In some cases, a power machine such as a skid-steer loader can have an implement in the form of a backhoe mounted to the loader that can also move laterally with respect to the loader.
Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include excavators, loaders, utility vehicles, tractors, tractor-loader-backhoes, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
Excavators are a known type of power machine that have an undercarriage and a house that selectively rotates on the undercarriage. The rotational motion of the house is known as a slewing motion. The slewing motion on some excavators allows for infinite rotation of the house in either direction. This can be useful in many applications such as trenching where an operator will dig a trench and then rotate the house to dump spoil. However, in some applications, space may be limited such that full 360-degree rotation of the house may not be possible without running into an obstruction. Further, in some applications, it may be required that digging occur only in a particular work area. With slew, swing (lateral rotational movement of the lift arm relative to the house possible with some excavators) and lift arm motion, control of the location of a lift arm or more particularly, a digging or other work tool attached to a lift arm can be varied through the operation of various actuators including, on some power machines some or all of slew, swing, and lift arm actuators.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.